ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is a funny animal cartoon character, created by the staff of Leon Schlesinger Productions (later Warner Bros. Cartoons) and voiced originally by the legendary "Man of a Thousand Voices," Mel Blanc. Bugs is best known for his starring roles in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of theatrical cartoons, produced by Warner Bros. during the golden age of American animation. His popularity during this era led to his becoming an American cultural icon, as well as a corporate mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray hare or rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a pronounced New York accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catchphrase "Eh... What's up, doc?", usually said while chewing a carrot. Though Warner Bros. had been experimenting with a rabbit character in cartoons as early as the late 1930s, the definitive character of Bugs Bunny is widely considered to have made his debut in Tex Avery's Oscar-nominated film A Wild Hare (1940). Since his debut, Bugs has appeared in various short films, feature films, compilations, TV series, music records, comic books, video games, award shows, amusement park rides and commercials. He has also appeared in more films than any other cartoon character, is the ninth most-portrayed film personality in the world, and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Voice actors *Mel Blanc (1940-1989) *Jeff Bergman (1990-1992, 1998, 2003, 2011-present) * (1991-1997) *John Kassir (1995) *Billy West (1996-2003, 2006) *Joe Alaskey (2000-2011) *Samuel Vincent (Baby Looney Tunes, 2002-2004) *Eric Bauza (2018-present) 'In ''Lego All-Star Universe Bugs also has a supporting role in ''Lego All-Star Universe'', serving as an unlockable playable character. He is also one of the game's hosts alongside Mickey Mouse, Sonic the Hedgehog and Spongebob Squarepants. He is unlocked after the player completes all side-quests featuring him and collecting all his Figurine Tokens (which are the source of his special suits which grant him unique abilities): * ''Wild Hunter'': Bugs in Elmer Fludd's attire from ''Rabbit Seasoning''. is abilities include tracking and hitting targets. Unlocked in a side-quest of the ''Savage Park'' hub, where Bugs requests player in teaming up with him in infiltrating a wild smuggler camp and free the animals. * ''Super Rabbit'': Bugs as Super-Rabbit from the same name series finale of The Looney Tunes Show. His abilities are the same as Superman in the game and in ''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham''. Unlocked in a side-quest of the ''Star Hunters'' hub, where he requests player in helping defeat Brainiac's Skull Robots. * ''Court Jester'': Bugs as a court jester in ''Knighty Knight Bugs''. His abilities include Acrobatic jumps and hit targets with pies and break through cracked Lego with a Jester hammer. Unlocked when the player completes a side-quest in the ''Infinity Knights'' hub, on which he requests player in helping pull a prank on the Black Knight by preparing booby traps. * ''Sheriff Bugs'': Bugs as a cowboy from Bugs Bunny Rides Again. * ''Hyde Bugs''': Bugs' monstrous green rabbit form from ''Hyde and Hare. Like Sonic's Werehog form, he is a Big Figure (similar to Hulk, Solomon Grundy, etc) with Super Strength, Hazard Protection, Regeneration and Super Leaping. Unlocked in a side-quest where Spongebob requests player to help him return Bugs to normal with a giant carrot planted by Granny. Cameos In The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie, Bugs Bunny makes a cameo appearance as a toy in Banana Joe's bedroom. Gallery Bugs and Lola Bunnies.png|Bugs Bunny carrying Lola Bunny Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Looney Tunes Category:Non-Fanon Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animals Category:Lego All-Star Universe Category:Mammals Category:Gray characters Category:Kimberly Jordan's favorite characters Category:Fourth Wall breakers